


Flug Is Evil

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Extreme Gore, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryFlug tortures a random hero. ; w ;





	Flug Is Evil

Another day another hero attempting to sneak in and cause some sort of mayhem. Flug honestly didn’t mind, well, at least when they wouldn’t destroy his lab. This particular one, well, they would be getting something far worse than the usual gutting. This heroine would meet her just dues but before that could happen she would get exactly what she deserved.

 

“You’ll never get away with this!”

 

Ah, the usual snaps before they would realize their struggling was useless. He did enjoy watching the hope drain from them, the desperation come, the realization that they would not leave this place alive. Now, to keep this one alive for some time to atone for her bothersome visit.

 

Flug simply ignored her as she continued her struggling. What would he begin with? Perhaps something simple like an injection of pain heightening serum? That did sound pleasant, he did intend to make her hoarse before finishing the job.

 

“Someone will come find me, someone WILL stop Black Hat! You’re going to be put in jail for what you’ve done! How can you even help him?!”

 

The woman continued rambling on and on. If her rambles didn’t turn to screams soon he was positive there would be a headache to deal with in no time. He plucked up the syringe needed and walked over towards the heroine.

 

She glared daggers at him, gritting her teeth. The needle pierced the skin of her shoulder. As he injected the serum the heroine decided it would be a good time to spit in his face. Flug grimaced, forcibly ejecting the rest.

 

The hero tensed as the fluid was forced into her without restraint, knowing that something had to have popped. She shuddered as a burning warmth began to spread from the small wound.

 

“What was that?”

 

Demanding even while in this helpless position…

 

“Something to help me. Now, is there anything you would like to say before I begin?”

 

Flug wiped the spit from his bag as he went off to get a few tools. Dissection would be fun with this one, her healing abilities would really allow for the agony to last on and on. Oh! He just had the most wonderful idea. Black Hat did need a new trophy and having a decapitated  _ living _ hero’s head would be the perfect new addition!

“I hope you rot in hell.”

  
  


Ouch, that was a good one. No, he sold his soul to Black Hat for this job and that’s where it would remain. Whatever that meant in the afterlife he didn’t care to think about. Maybe his boss would even keep him far past his death? He didn’t know and right now wasn’t the time to think of that.

 

The doctor turned from his tools with a simple scalpel in hand. He approached the restrained woman and pressed the blade ever so gently against her neck. The way her breath hitched was music to Flug’s ears. Fear was what he wanted right now.

 

“Hear that?”

 

Flug took in a long breath as he pressed the blade the slightest bit harder. A few drops of blood began to slip from the small cut.

 

“Silence… It’s so nice.”

 

He pulled the blade away from her neck and moved down to her hand. The woman gasped and shuddered as she tried to calm herself. Lucky would come, Captain Thunder would come, someone would come. They had to.

 

“Why did you destroy my neural disruptor?”

 

Flug’s voice was calm as he trailed the blunt end of the scalpel down her fingers. They tensed and curled away from him, the woman’s glare returning.

 

“I should’ve destroyed more!”

 

“Oh, not the answer I wanted.”

 

The scalpel was twirled before stabbing through her palm and sticking to the table below. The heroine screamed as blood dripped from the fresh wound, Flug tsk-ing as he tapped lightly on the handle.

 

“I’ve been nice, nicer than my boss at least.”

 

He hummed softly as he released the scalpel, observing the wound.

 

“LET ME GO!!!”

 

“Why would I let you go?”

 

Flug watched in fascination as the blood slowly stopped dripping, flesh beginning to reform around the blade. She was definitely going to be a fun one. 

 

He waited until the wound was healed entirely around the scalpel before giving a slow tug. The hero grit her teeth as the blade began to slice its way back out, the sensation far worse than anything she had ever experienced in her life. It felt as if fire was streaming through her body, exploding from her hand with every small motion. Her shoulder was still throbbing where that needle had been though she knew the wound had healed.

 

Flug kept his eyes glued to the wound as the blade slipped out. Blood followed for only a few seconds before the tissue remade itself. Curious…    
  
He plucked up a set of scissors sitting nearby and lined them up with the base of her ring finger. Even through the suit she wore he could tell there was a ring.    
  
“Wh-What are you doing?”   
  
“You won’t be needing this anymore.”    
  
Flug thought for a moment as he idly added pressure to the scissors. To go slowly would allow the flesh to reform. Sadly it seemed a swift snip was in order for this test. A firm squeeze and the digit fell free, landing in Flug’s free hand.    
  
The heroine screamed in agony, thrashing as she tried her damndest to get away. It was all useless but she still had hope, she still believed someone would come to save her. Something had to help her!    
  
“So you can’t regenerate…”    
  
Flug’s spoke softly as he observed the hero’s healing abilities. It was fascinating to watch the tissue rebuild itself though there was no bone attempting to regrow, the internals stopped. She truly couldn’t regenerate.    
  
He stood his full height as he removed the ring from that finger. The hero sobbed in agony and fear, unable to even look at her captor. Flug examined the diamond ring for a bit before simply placing it on a nearby table. He removed the fabric from the finger and returned to the hero’s side. Now this would be an interesting test…    
  
“P-please… let me go…”    
  
Flug rolled his eyes as she continued on with her begging. Really, what did she expect? She came to Black Hat’s home. Was she going to capture him, leave, bring him to prison, and become the best hero to ever exist? No. She was going to die here like every other hero that dared show their face around here. 

 

He picked the scissors back up and went over to the hero’s side. He lined the scissors up with that healed nub. A swift snip had the wound reopening and he replaced the finger. He held it firmly in place, though it was upside down. The hero trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was trying to be quiet, trying to keep her pain to herself. She knew he liked it, it was disgusting.

 

“Move your finger for me.”    
  
The heroine glared down at him as that burning pain at the feeling of something so  _ wrong _ on her hand. Still, she made a fist and that was more than enough for Flug to be satisfied.    
  
“So removed limbs can be replaced…”    
  
He plucked up a surgical saw and placed it over her wrist. No, too much, she would be able to get her arm out if he did that. He moved the blade down to where it was just below her thumb, covering her hand.    
  
“No! Pl-Ple-ease!”   
  
Sobs fell on uncaring ears as Flug began to move the saw back and forth. The hero screeched in agony as blood streamed down from the growing wound. Beneath that bag Flug was grinning, watching as skin gave way to muscle and the way that bone gave such little resistance. When he finally got through to the other side the hand was plucked up.    
  
A quick examination and he was plucking up another blade. Well, it was a silly idea but anything for science. He stood and twirled the blade between his bloody fingers.    
  
“Done begging yet?”    
  
She clearly wasn’t, there was still fight in those eyes, but a bit of taunting was fun here and there. He moved the blade to her shoulder and sliced straight through the flesh and fabrics. The small slab of flesh was tossed onto a nearby table and the hand was replaced on the new wound.    
  
The heroine dry heaved as her body began to heal itself. She could begin feeling her fingers again but it was so wrong. Flug scribbled a few notes of the previous tests on a clipboard. By the time he finished the wound had healed entirely and he could examine the changes.    
  
He looked closely at her shoulder, raising a brow at how oddly natural it looked. Not a single scar had formed and that hand looked like it belonged? It definitely didn’t belong but the way her body was changing really made it look like it could be natural. Oh well.    
  
“Can you feel this?”    
  
He poked at her palm a bit with his pen, watching her expression very closely. The woman grit her teeth at the foreign feeling. Her shoulder’s flesh was being tugged with each small poke and her body was trying to make it connect right. She felt sick.    
  
Flug grinned even wider as his test came back positive. So she could feel it! Fantastic!   
  
“Great!”    
  
Without much thought he high-fived that horribly wrong hand full force. He immediately regretted his decision when the heroine’s dry heaving turned into projectile vomit.    
  
The entire front of Flug’s shirt and jacket was covered in bile. He stared down at himself with wide eyes, suddenly feeling a bit nauseous himself. Rage crushed that as he snatched a nearby blade. In one swift motion he sliced straight through the hero’s middle. The wound was deep enough to allow her intestines to spill out and allow a very curious sight to be visible. 

 

He reared back for another slice, pausing just before hitting the flesh. He squinted as he spotted something very interesting, moving in for a closer look. That grimace turned to a smirk as his suspicions were confirmed.    
  
“Congratulations! You’re pregnant!”    
  
Flug clasped his hands together as he bounced back up to his feet. The hero spat up blood as she stared at him, tears streaming down her face. She could feel her body trying to heal itself, feel the organs being pulled back into place.    
  
“Ah-ah-ah~ No healing. Not yet.”    
  
Flug gave another swift slice to keep that wound open and moved to get some surgical spreaders. He wanted to get a really good look at that little fetus. It reminded him almost of what 5.0.5. looked like whilst making him. Well, most of that process had been made with genetic manipulation, chemicals, and a zygote from a bear.    
  
He placed the devices within her stomach and opened them as wide as they could. The new view allowed him to see exactly what he wanted to. Yes, there was definitely something in that womb. He just needed to get a light or a scanner to really get a look. Or just slice it open. 

 

“Think of any names?”    
  
The hero choked up more blood as the tears continued to flow. She couldn’t believe it. They’d been trying for so long and now here she was with this monster torturing her.    
  
“Do-” she spat up more blood “-on’t-!”    
  
Flug looked up from his crouched position and raised a brow.    
  
“You don’t want it?”   
  
The hero began to struggle harder now, trying to catch her breath, trying to speak, trying to get OUT of these binds.    
  
“I can take it. I could always use another test subject.”    
  
Flug reached inside her stomach and pressed softly on her womb. It felt weird, squishy, almost like a water balloon. As he gently pressed here and there the hero got more violent with her attempts at freedom.    
  
A sudden cracking sound and she’d managed to break her hand free, literally breaking what was left of it to do so. Flug was hit square in the face and knocked aside by the bloodied appendage. He managed to catch himself before he could fall into a table. The hero desperately tried to get herself free of her bonds, moving harder and slamming her mutilated hand against the restraints.    
  
Flug removed his right glove and slipped his hand beneath the bag. A soft rub of his face and he found that his lip was bleeding. He licked away the blood and replaced that glove. A nearby buzz saw was plucked up and he turned on heel towards the hero. He always hated whenever they would manage to slip out. He wasn’t going to take anymore chances.    
  
“Time for the final test, let’s see if you can recover from this.”    
  
He activated the device and it powered on with a high pitched mechanical whirring. There was a mad look in his eyes as he approached the struggling hero. Just as she managed to get her other arm free the saw made contact with her shoulder. A scream ripped out of her that turned into a gargling mess of agony.    
  
That horrible saw easily ate its way through flesh and muscle, the bones crunching and slicing quite nicely. He didn’t stop until he had sliced from her right shoulder down to her left hip. He breathed heavily once the deed was done, shutting off his saw. He placed it on a nearby table and kicked off the restraints of her legs. 

 

The hero’s lower half fell loose onto the ground as the wounds up top began to heal. She was in unimaginable agony, eyes glassy as she stared off at whatever was in front of herself. The tears continued to stream down her face.    
  
“No one ever escapes.”    
  
Flug stared down at the lower half of her body, gaze slowly returning to those glazed eyes. The hero slowly focused in on him. He grinned when he had her attention again and looked back down to her lower half.    
  
“Oh, your water broke.”    
  
Flug frowned some as he poked her abdomen with his shoe. Yes, definitely broken. He glanced up and saw her spirit finally breaking. Good.    
  
He looked back down at her lower body and stepped on it. A rush of liquid and blood sloshed out along with a very premature fetus. He grimaced some as he looked the little thing over. He hovered his shoe over the small thing, gaze returning to her face.    
  
The light left her eyes as his foot slowly pressed down on the small body. A sickening pop and his foot was flush with the floor. Her eyes finally closed and she started sobbing as best she could with a single lung and half a heart.    
  
“Oops… Oh well, it was going to die anyways.”    
  
He hummed as he plucked that buzz saw back up, placing the blade to the side of her neck.    
  
\-----

  
  


“Whoah… He really got into that one!”    
  
Demencia was giddy as could be as she stared through the one way glass. More or less it was a bit of magic. Flug was entirely oblivious to what Black Hat had made to spy on the man.    
  
The eldritch grimaced as Demencia somehow managed to get into one of his personal spaces. Again.    
  
“She destroyed his lab.”    
  
He spoke flatly, a bit of agitation to his tone. This was supposed to be something for him to enjoy  _ alone _ . That meant no annoying experiments or humans pestering him.    
  
“I do that all the time!”    
  
Black Hat grimaced, waving his hand to the side. A wall of black formed beside her. Tendrils slipped out and wrapped around the woman, dragging her into its depths.    
  
“And you somehow survive…”    
  
The woman was spat out in the dining area of the home, far away from Flug’s lab. Black Hat huffed as his attention returned to Flug and his cruelty. At times like this he’s always reminded of why he’s kept the man. It was a pity Flug couldn’t act like this more often but that fear was well founded. For any mistakes he made there would be consequences.

 

\---

 

It took an hour for Flug to finish up the new trophy. The hero’s head was placed at the middle of an elaborate mount. He had managed to place enough slivers of her organs to keep her alive enough to where she could look around and move her mouth, but that was about it.    
  
He grinned down at the prize and went off to go show Black Hat what he’d done. Hopefully it was good enough to put on the wall.


End file.
